isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
Phrase
The are crystal creatures from Phrasia who are searching for the Sovereign Phrase. Overview The Phrase is a race that comes from another world. They are led by the Sovereign Phrase, who is the most powerful of them all. Abilities All of the Phrase are composed of a unknown crystal material (dubbed Phrasium by Touya) that is capable of passively absorbing magical energy and increases the durability of the material to an undetermined upper limit. All of the Phrase also possess a core that serves as their heart and is capable of absorbing magic that is cast directly, but is incapable of absorbing indirectly cast magic. Types Lower Class *'Cricket' -This is the first kind of Phrase that Touya and his companions encounter.Web Novel Chapter 3 # 23 *'Snake- '''The second kind of Phrase that is encountered. It was seen destroying a village in the Kingdom Mismede and was defeated by Leen and a group of Mismede soldiers.Web Novel Chapter 7 # 54 *'Beetle- ' The third type of Lower Class Phrase that Touya encounters. He encountered these type of Phrase while he was seeking the location of the Rampart of Babylon's transfer circle (unbeknownst to him at the time). They were attacking a nearby village that Touya happened to be passing by, so Touya decided to lend them his aid. *'Mantis''' *'Ostrich' Intermediate Class *'Manta '- The first of the Intermediate Class Phrase that Touya and his companions encounter. Web Novel Chapter 11 # 82 *'Spider '- The second kind of Intermediate Class Phrase that was encountered. It was seen attacking a village in the Great Sea of Trees and was defeated by Touya and his companions.Web Novel Chapter 15 # 107 *'Shark' *'Dog' *'Dragonfly' *'Ladybird' Advanced Class *'Crocodile '- The first of the Advanced Class Phrase that Touya and his army encounter. It has six legs, a large horn, large dorsal fins and a large protuberance on it's tail that can fire numerous crystal arrows when fired. Like many Advanced Class it is capable of firing a massive laser with enough power to destroy an entire city as seen with the capital city of Yulong. It possesses three cores inside its body.Web Novel Chapter 20 # 163 *'Gorilla' - The second type of Advanced Class Touya and his army fight. It has 4 long, thick arms and short legs, making it do a forward-leaning posture like a gorilla. The height of the phrase is 4 times taller than a regular Frame Gear. By pounding its chest like a regular gorilla it is capable of producing a massive shockwave that can push back and damage nearby enemies. It can also fire a massive laser blast common to the advanced class Phrase by opening its chest where it's core is located and gathering enough energy. *'Pteranodon' *'Porcupine' *'Tortoise' -The third type of Advanced Class that Touya and his army fight. It has six legs, three on each side, and a spiked tail. It possesses the ability to completely protect itself from harm by retracting itself inside of its shell, making it almost impossible to damage directly. Like many advanced class Phrase it possesses a long retractable tail with numerous thorns attached that can be fired like missiles. It also possesses one single large core that is located within its shell making it difficult to destroy.Web Novel Chapter 26 # 262 *'Nautilus '- Along with the Peacock Type it was the fourth type of Advanced Type Phrase that Touya and his friends faced *'Peacock' Dominant Class *'Melle' *[[Lycee|'Lycee']] *'Ney' *'Leto' *'Luto' *'Gila' *'Yula' The Humanoid Phrase speak an altered form of Japanese. The original sentence is romanized, the spaces are removed, and random characters are inserted. "#k∋#is@m@$！ o¥uwo＊d◎okΩo≒hey+@tΣt@"→"Kisama! Ou wo doko e atetta"→"貴様!王はどこへあってた (You! Where is the Sovereign?)" Countries attacked by the Phrase *Roadmare Union *Great Sea of Trees *Yulong Remnants *Eashen *Knight Kingdom of Lestia *Xenoahs Demon Kingdom *Regulus Empire *Kingdom of Palerius Gallery LNV1Color3.PNG|Cricket type Phrase(LN) IsekaiEpisode3Image6.jpg|Cricket type Phrase Spider type phrase.JPG|Spider type Phrase Trivia * All Phrases from the Advanced Class and up can fire a powerful beam of energy by gathering energy in their cores. * The size of each Phrase core varies between each type and by Class. References Category:Terminology